Poradnik:Ożywianie Simów
Zabić Sima jest stosunkowo łatwo. A wskrzesić? Niezupełnie... Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów The Sims 2 InSIMenator Najprostszy, jednak trzeba do niego mieć InSIMenator (można pobrać z Internetu). Najpierw należy kliknąć na puste miejsce (np. ziemię, nie można klikać na obiekty), wybrać opcję Edytory, potem Edytor Zaświatów. Potem z jego menu należy wybrać opcję Wskrzeszenie i wybrać Sima do ożywienia (uwaga: czasem, acz bardzo rzadko, występują błędy i wskrzeszenie może się nie udać - błędy pojawiają się najczęściej przez wskrzeszanie Simów z innych miast). SimPE + Tombstone of Life and Death Można spróbować przywrócić z Tombstone of L and D ''(''Nagrobek Życia i Śmierci). Najpierw, należy uaktywnić boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true w widoku otoczenia, a w rodzinie kliknąć na Sima z klawiszem Shift, znaleźć Spawn i wybrać opcję Tombstone of L and D. Obok Sima pojawi się nagrobek (nie, nikt nie umarł). Później należy poszukać Sima w Add to family ''albo w ''Get Family Member, ale może być to żmudna robota. W dodatku (przykład Belli Ćwir), po ponownym załadowaniu gry może się pojawić komunikat '' zmarł(a) na innej parceli. Powróci jako duch na miejsce swojej śmierci.'' Pojawi się przez moment duch Sima, a potem zniknie (nawet nie będzie nagrobka). Co wtedy? Najpierw, w pomocą SimPE, należy wybrać otoczenie (Neighboorhod / Przeglądarka otoczeń). Później należy w menu Sim Description wybrać Sima, którego chcemy wskrzecić i w Plugin View (Widok wtyczki) znaleźć odpowiednie ustawienie Sima (usunąć znacznik jest duchem - znalezienie tego jest intuicyjne). Potem, za pomocą Tombstone należy znaleźć imię i nazwisko Sima i dodać do rodziny. Wskrzeszeniomat Ten sposób wymaga The Sims 2: Na studiach. Należy mieć nagrobek zmarłego Sima na parceli (dlatego lepiej ich nie sprzedawać, jeśli został przeniesiony na publiczną parcelę, trzeba tam jechać i go zabrać - żmudna robota) albo być świadkiem śmierci Sima, którego chcemy wskrzesić, oraz Wskrzeszeniomat - nagrodę kariery paranormalnej. Można go zdobyć pracując w tej karierze i dochodząc wysoko albo dużo szybszym sposobem: kodem. Wystarczy otworzyć okno kodów (Control + Shift + C), wpisać unlockCareerRewards i w menu nagród aktywnego Sima znaleźć Wskrzeszeniomat. Po tym, należy zadzwonić do śmierci i wybrać Sima, który ma zostać wskrzeszony (UWAGA: Sim musiał znać Sima, który ma zostać wskrzeszony). Potem należy wybrać kwotę: *0 do ok. 2000 Simoleonów - Sim nie powróci, a Mroczny i tak weźmie kasę; *2000 do ok. 5000 Simolenów - pojawi się przeuroczy Zombie. Bez InSIMenatora nie da się już tego cofnąć (Zombie będzie Zombie do końca życia - co za pech, a do tego gorzka ironia - i tak w końcu trafi do lepszego świata, z tym, że w gorszym stanie); *5000 do ok. 10000 - Sim powróci w normalnym stanie. Może nie mieć jakiś umiejętności itd., dopiero za najwyższą kwotę wróci nienaruszony. Obok Sima pojawi się chmura zielonego (bądź czerwonego w przypadku Zombie) pyłu. Simowie się przytulą i ich relacje się poprawią (za, co jest oczywiste, wyjątkiem Zombie - on może nawet UGRYŹĆ Sima! - zupełnie jak wampir). Wskrzeszony Sim będzie gotowy do użytku. Zaklęcie Użyć zaklęcia Vivificus zombiae. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje sim powróci jako zombie. Dżin W The Sims 2 Czas Wolny można dostać Lampę Dżina.Wystarczy kliknąć na lampę i wybrać wezwij Dżina, a potem Wskrześ.../ a potem imię Sima, którego mamy wskrzesić. UWAGA: Jeśli życzenie się nie uda, dżin wskrzesi Sima jako Zombie! CIEKAWOSTKA: Sim może zażyczyć sobie mocy do oszukania śmierci. Wtedy, gdy dany Sim umrze, zacznie błagać o swoje życie. Za pierwszym razem szansa sukcesu to 100%, i za każdym użyciem maleje o 10%. Więc za którymś razem, Sim odejdzie na dobre. UWAGA: Jeśli życzenie się nie uda, Sim umrze za pierwszym razem! The Sims 3 Okazja "Duch!" Jeden z popularniejszych sposobów. Po prostu, po jakimś czasie od śmierci Sima, Laboratorium Naukowe da okazję jego wskrzeszenia członkowi rodziny. W tym celu należy mieć nagrobek zmarłego (można go spokojnie włożyć do wyposażenia, jeśli Sim ma dobry związek z duchem z owego nagrobka, albo o ile znajduje się na naszej parceli lub duch był kiedyś członkiem naszej rodziny). Należy zanieść ten nagrobek i wybrać Ożyw Ducha... oraz imię Sima. Żywy Sim chwilę posiedzi w Ośrodku, po czym wyjdzie - wraz z duchem (może się pojawić informacja, że miało być inaczej, chociaż wszystko jest dobrze). Duch będzie członkiem rodziny. Jeżeli chce się mieć sima, a nie ducha to trzeba przynieść Kwiat Śmierci. Później można używać tej metody (za 5000§). UWAGA: W Bridgeport zablokowano ten sposób. Pozostają poniższe. Ambrozja Ten sposób naprawdę OŻYWIA Sima. Najpierw, Sim - kucharz musi mieć maksymalną umiejętność gotowania, w wyposażeniu musi mieć Owoc Życia i Rybę Śmierci. Później należy kupić w księgarni przepis na Ambrozję (12.000§). Potem, należy kazać Simowi ugotować Ambrozję (można na śniadanie lub deser) Gdy sim ją zje, to uniesie się i ożyje, a w dodatku będzie miał przez tydzień pozytywny nastrójnik Boskie jedzenie. Dżin Ten sposób wymaga dodatku Zostań gwiazdą. Za 30000 punktów szczęścia życiowego można kupić lampę Dżina. Kiedy wywoła się go z lampy są dostępne interakcje jak u zwyczajnego Sima ale są także dwie nowe Odeślij Dżina oraz Wypowiedz życzenie. ''Kiedy wybierze się to drugie, możliwy jest wybór życzenia. Na samej górze znajdziemy opcję ''wskrześ Sima po której wybraniu ukazuje się nam lista Simów dostępnych do wskrzeszenia (żeby móc ożywić sima jego nagrobek musi być na parceli na której przywołujemy Dżina). Zwierzaki Jeżeli w rodzinie mamy kota, psa, lub konia, i zwierzak ma bardzo dobre stosunki z umierającym Simem, to kiedy Mroczny Kosiarz przyjdzie po Sima, jego futrzasty podopieczny zacznie nękać Kostuchę. Działa to tak samo jak z Jednorożcem. Działa tylko raz. Kamień filozoficzny Ten sposób wymaga dodatku Nie z Tego Świata. Za 40000 punktów szczęścia życiowego lub po wypełnieniu specjalnej okazji z okazji osiągnięcia 10 poziomu Alchemii w wyposażeniu rodziny pojawia się Kamień filozoficzny z którym możemy dodawać do rodziny duchy, przemieniać metal w złoto itp. Wskrzeszenie jako zombie Ten sposób wymaga dodatku Nie z Tego Świata. Na początek trzeba być wiedźmą z 10 poziomem rzucania zaklęć. Następnie rzucić zaklęcie zamieniające zmarłych Simów w zombie. Na koniec trzeba na takim zombie użyć Silnego Eliksiru Uzdrowienia lub Zaklęcia Słonecznego. The Sims 4 Księga Życia Jeśli Sim osiągnie 10 poziom umiejętności pisania i spełni aspirację "Autor Bestsellerów" może napisać na komputerze "Księgę życia". Po napisaniu jej wybiera się opcję "zapisz epicką sagę..." i wybiera się sima, którego życie chce się w ten sposób zapisać. Księgę trzeba zapisać zanim sim umrze, a po jego śmierci jest możliwe przywrócenie go do życia. Ambrozja Gdy sim osiągnie 10 poziom umiejętności gotowania, 10 poziom umiejętności wykwintnego gotowania i 7 poziom ogrodnictwa, może przygotować ambrozję. Do tego potrzebna będzie anielska ryba, eliksir odmładzający i kwiat śmierci. Anielską rybę możemy złowić w Wierzbowej Zatoczce, natomiast kwiat śmierci zdobędziemy przez szczepienie orchidei i owocu granatu. Gdy mamy wszystkie składniki, na lodówce klikamy ,,Przyrządź wykwintny posiłek", a następnie Ambrozja. Następnie, trzeba poczekać aż przybędzie duch. Kiedy się pojawi, zapraszamy go do rodziny (wymagane są dobre stosunki przyjacielskie) i każemy mu zjeść przygotowany wcześniej posiłek. Sim zostanie przywrócony do życia po skończeniu jedzenia i będzie w wieku w którym zmarł. Dokładny opis wskrzeszania Sima został opublikowany w tym tym filmie 16 października 2014 roku. Studnia życzeń Kiedy posiadamy akcesoria pt. The Sims 4: Romantyczny Ogród, dostajemy kolejny sposób na przywrócenie ducha do żywych, aby jednak się to udało, musimy nim sterować. Wraz z tą istotą musimy wybrać się na parcelę, gdzie znajduje się studnia życzeń (można ją także postawić na własnej parceli). Wtedy, sterując duchem, wybieramy, aby zażyczył on sobie powrotu do własnego ciała. Trzeba za to zapłacić jednego simoleona, lecz nie zawsze ten sposób się udaje. Wtedy wystarczy odczekać jeden/dwa dni i spróbować z powrotem. Większe szanse na powodzenie życzenia uzyskamy, jeśli złożymy studni datek (im większy, tym lepiej). Kody W czwartej odsłonie serii mamy możliwość przywrócić naszych Simów poprzez użycie kodów. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że kody te nie są bezpieczne i należy używać ich z rozwagą. traits.remove_trait śmierci - natychmiastowe przywrócenie zmarłego Sima do życia poprzez usunięcie znacznika martwy. W miejsce śmierci należy wpisać: * cowplant - zjedzenie przez Krowokwiat * drown - utonięcie * electrocution - porażenie prądem * embarrassment - śmierć ze wstydu * fire - spłonięcie (Uwaga! Ten kod może popsuć grę po aktualizacji czerwcowej) * hunger - śmierć z głodu * laugh - śmierć ze śmiechu * oldage - śmierć ze starości * exhaust - przemęczenie (dotyczy tylko emerytów) * steam - przegrzanie Kategoria:Poradniki